


Anesthesia-less

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: "Stop when you get to the opening so you don't crash land again.""That was one time!" He whined, ripping through his webbing. His muscles ached, he needed a nap, and he was starving. It was a common but unwanted trio in Peter's life."Kid, stop!" Mr. Stark yelled, opening his helmet. He was right, Peter didn't pay attention to the end of the forest as he swung himself into the ground. Mr. Stark was chuckling down at him, offering him a metal hand. "You okay?"Peter nodded, accepting the help. He was hoisted to his feet with a flare from his back. He grunted, making Mr. Stark look at him but he didn't say anything.





	Anesthesia-less

Peter swung from tree to tree, nearly hitting them each time. His vision was blurry from the sweat that hung on his eyelashes. He was heaving for breath, unable to catch it each time. 

"You okay, kid?" Mr. Stark asked him through the comms. 

"Yeah," he said, making an effort to silence his huffing. 

"Stop when you get to the opening so you don't crash land  _again._ "

"That was one time!" He whined, ripping through his webbing. His muscles ached, he needed a nap, and he was starving. It was a common but unwanted trio in Peter's life. 

"Kid, stop!" Mr. Stark yelled, opening his helmet. He was right, Peter didn't pay attention to the end of the forest as he swung himself into the ground. Mr. Stark was chuckling down at him, offering him a metal hand. "You okay?" 

Peter nodded, accepting the help. He was hoisted to his feet with a flare from his back. He grunted, making Mr. Stark look at him but he didn't say anything. 

Peter spider some tingled. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable when every single hair on his body tried standing up under his skin-tight suit. "Something's coming." 

Mr. Stark tapped his helmet on and walked to stand in front of Peter. "Stay low. If you don't I will be pissed." 

He nodded and crouched down. The two men were back to back now. 

And there it was. The creature was humanlike, but physically cackled with energy. Power radiated off his skin like a god. Like Thor almost, but Peter assumed this guy wasn't as friendly. Maybe he had a magic hammer that Peter could pick up. He smiled at the thought. 

The creature said nothing to them before running into attack. 

Peter's spider sense was going off the whole time, almost bringing him pain. You know what was painful? The stab wound he just got. His spidey senses finally shut up after that. 

"Fuck!" He yelled. He gasped and put pressure on the wound. He watched as blood poured over his own hand. There was so much blood, was that really all his? Oh god, he was going to pass out. Watching his own blood exit his body in a stream was not how Peter wanted to spend his night. He could do nothing but sink to the ground and hold his insides in from falling out. Would that really happen? He didn't want to found out now. 

Peter counted 13 minutes until the thing was gone, the snapping sound of it's death was satisfying. It's aura of power went out like a light. He saw as Mr. Stark fell to the ground next to him, plunging his hands over Peter's. "Why didn't you tell me?"  

He smiled weakly. "It's a pretty big distraction, sir." 

Mr. Stark looked horrified. "I'm gonna have to stitch you up here." 

It was Peter's turn to look horrified. "Here?"

"You gave me no choice! What do you want to do, swing up with one arm and hold in your organs with the other?"Peter looked away to avoid the man's look of disappointment. That was exactly what he planned to do. Peter felt the tears coming and he hated himself just a little more now. He always cried in front of Mr. Stark, he didn't know why. He had never cried in front of Ben or May. He visibly shook his head. "No  _what,_ Parker?"

He shied away from Mr. Stark's touch, letting his back hit the dirt beneath them. "N-Nothing, Mr. Stark. It hurts."

Mr. Stark's eyes softened as he pulled out a metal box. From where, Peter didn't want to know. "Kid, this is my ass-pack." 

Peter scrunched up his nose.  _Now he knew._ "Were you high when you named this shit?"

Mr. Stark pressed harder. For comedic purposes, Peter couldn't tell. He could tell that it hurt a lot. "Nope. Just a little anxious and drunk. My two specialties."

"Are you okay, sir?" Peter asked. He felt a cold tower dabbing at the wound. The bleeding seemed to slow but still not enough.

When Mr. Stark didn't answer him, he got worried. His anxiety made him physically shake. "Mr. Stark?"

He snapped his head up, a sad yet wild look in his eyes. "There's something in there, kid. I'm going to have to get it out."

Peter shook his head, breathing getting heavy.  _No no no no no no no,_ was on repeat in his head. This couldn't happen. What if he bled out? Not even what if, he already  _had_ _!_ He was going to die with his blood stained on the Iron Man suit. Okay, so, not terrible but still unacceptable. If Peter dies now Mr. Stark wouldn't really have anything to worry about. Peter pondered this. The man spent  _hours_ using his past experience and anxiety to build him multiple suits. Mr. Stark made him an Al, even gave Peter Parker a new life. He wasn't really used to people caring about Peter Parker, usually Spider-Man took the spot light. 

Peter screamed out as he felt gloved hands in his abdomen. He tried shushing himself by biting his lip, but he tore the skin to, practically shreds, in about two minutes. Peter hit and kicked at the gravel, careful never to move his mid section. He felt the dirt under his nails and in his hair.

"It's okay, Pete." Mr. Stark said, finally finishing the last stitch. "Allllllll..... done." He winced when he looked at Peter's lip. "Nevermind."

Mr. Stark cupped his cheek. It made him flinch, which made Mr. Stark wince for the millionth time. He dabbed alcohol on the self-wound and even stitched it. "Stay away from acidic drinks and hard to chew foods. I'm sure this'll be gone soon but it might scar. I hope not, I was just starting to love that face." He tried humor. 

Peter didn't laugh. His face shrunk, thinking about earlier. Mr. Stark would be a lot less stressed without Peter, he was an add-on, an extra piece. "Thank you, sir." He said quietly. 

"Kid," Mr. Stark said, sadly but softly. "I'm not mad." He ruffled the kids hair. 

Peter's stomach ached and it wasn't from his wound. He nodded, giving the man a weak smile. Mr. Stark still hadn't moved his hand, he was staring at the boy with such intensity it made him squirm. "What?"

"Can't I just look at you?" He said with a chuckle, his grip on Peter's face didn't falter. He sighed and stood at once, pulling Peter with him. He quickly slid an arm under the teenager and lugged him."You're heavier than you look."

Peter laughed at that. "It's all the muscle, Mr. Stark."

The man snorted. "What muscle?"

Peter scoffed at his mentor. "What do you mean ' _what muscle?'_   I have a six-pack!" 

"By default." Mr. Stark pointed out.  _Just because its true, that doesn't mean you have to say it._

"It wasn't my fault I got bit by a radioactive spider." Peter pouted. 

Mr. Stark laughed. They walked in a comfortable silence until Iron Man had to fly them away.

 

 

 


End file.
